


Negative Space

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sayaka's parents reflect on their daughter and see a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



> This was incredibly last-minute, but I hope you still like it. I was inspired by the prompt you put up about Sayaka's parents...

_My daughter is dead._

Sometimes, I wake up and think that I’m dreaming. This was never supposed to happen to such a bright and heroic girl…

 

_She wanted to follow in my footsteps and become a doctor. She wanted to save every single person on this planet with her own hands… yet she’ll never grow older than fourteen._

Kaede thinks that she’s just missing, for they never found her body. I don’t want to tell her that it’s more likely that Sayaka’s dead, and her body is in someplace we cannot reach.

 

_Sayaka, what did you do? Who killed you?_

Where did everything go so wrong? How did I lose my only child? Was there anything that I could’ve done to stop her, prevent her from-

 

“Kotetsu, they’ve finished building that concert hall.” my wife says, pulling me out of my grief-induced questions. There used to be a hotel somewhat near us, and I’ve never liked that building.

 

_It was like… walking past a ghost house._

“Do you want to go there?” I ask, before I leave for work.

 

_I work in a hospital to save people. But I couldn’t save my own daughter._

* * *

 

No one’s responded to the missing posters. I put them up everywhere in Mitakihara, and it’s almost like…

 

_No, she’s not dead. Your daughter is not dead. They never found the body, remember?_

I’m fully aware that I’m just clinging onto a single strand of insane hope. But, if there was even the slightest chance that Sayaka was alive, I had to find her.

 

_What did we do wrong, Sayaka?_

People say that it’s normal for teenagers to rebel against their parents and do impulsive things. But she didn’t seem to hate us or be doing anything illegal, and none of her friends seemed like the type of person to break the law.

 

_She just went for a walk and…. got lost. Right? She didn't die..._

 

I’m sitting in a recently-built concert hall with my husband. There’s a little girl sitting next to us, and as the lights dim, I can pretend that she’s Sayaka, and we’re all here to see her best friend play…

 

_But in the end, all I am doing is maintaining an illusion, am I?_

_Hope is all I have left, but in the face of the likely truth that Sayaka’s dead…_

I feel like my daughter is staring into my eyes as the stage illuminates, but for all I know, it’s just another illusion.

 

* * *

 

_I wanted to see you again. All of you. What happened wasn’t your fault, okay?_

_Mom, Dad… I was able to save people. I’m still capable of saving people in this state as well…_

_I just want to tell you… not to blame yourself for my death. I want to make sure you understand that you had nothing to do with how I died._

_The music here is so beautiful…_

  
As the concert ends, I slowly fade away, leaving behind a bouquet of blue roses and hope. 


End file.
